Reincarnated Destiny
by ArkansasPrincess72482
Summary: Buffy finds out that Spike loving her was more than just something that happened.Spuffy
1. Unbelievable

Title: Reincarnated Destiny

Summary: Buffy finds out that Spike loving her was more than just something that happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I do not own any of the characters in the story except for special characters that play small parts. They aren't important enough to mention or give descriptions for.

* * *

Earth, 1109 A. D.

Taytra spun around quickly as she sensed the demon coming from behind her. She brought her leg up and kicked him hard in the chest, knocking him through the air. He hit the rock wall hard and fell to the ground. She quickly managed to stake him before he was able to get back to his feet. As he turned to dust she sensed someone else coming from behind her. She spun around quickly, ready to attack and found herself face to face with her watcher, Altreck.

"Nice fight, Taytra," Altreck replied, looking at the stake that she now held loosely in her small hand.

"What do you want?" Taytra asked. She didn't get along with him. She was to be married when he had told her that she was going to be the first slayer. The one to fight the demons first out of all the other girls in the world. She just wanted to be married to a wonderful man with children but now she would die before her life had really even started.

"I have some important news," Altreck replied, "the council has appeared to have come up with a way to have a demon save the world." Taytra gave him a confused look. She wasn't the most intelligent girl in the world but she doubted that a demon would ever willingly save the world.

"That's impossible," Taytra responded as she glared at Altreck, "No demon will ever save the world." Altreck shook his head.

"Taytra, this demon will love a slayer," Altreck said, "that slayer could be you."

Los Angelos, California, Present Day:

She watched the flames burning from their hands and then she brought her eyes up to his. Spike. He had loved her and she had never been able to love him the way he had wanted her to. Now she knew that she had never been able to love him the way he deserved.

Suddenly everything changed. She was standing in the snow in a place she had never been before and she saw him walking away from her down the street quickly. She ran after him but stopped when he stumbled down the alley and Drusilla stepped out of the shadows. Suddenly she knew what was happening. She was dreaming about when Drusilla had sired Spike.

"Bridgett!" someone yelled close to her. Buffy turned quickly to see who this Bridgett was when a young man grabbed her arm.

"Bridgett, get back to the house! Madam will find a new maid and put you out in the cold," the man said.

Buffy's eyes opened and she stared up at the ceiling of her room in the house where her and her friend's moved after Sunnydale had been destroyed. It was just a dream. Just a crazy dream but she couldn't help but wander if Bridgett had really existed.

London, Mid-1800's:

"William, don't forget your jacket!" his mother yelled from the living room as the young boy walked quickly toward the front door, "and be back before it's dark. You don't want to get sick." William sighed and grab his jacket. His mother was so caring and protective of him. As soon as he was out of the door he slipped his jacket on and started walking cautiously toward the park. He didn't have many friend's but he still liked to go to the park.

William was almost to the park when he heard someone crying in a nearby alley. He walked cautiously over and saw a young blonde girl sitting in the snow. He walked up to her and noticed that her dress was tore and she was very dirty.

"Are you alright?" William asked. The girl glanced up at him quickly and cautiously and he realized that he had scared her. He felt his face getting hot, "I'm sorry to frighten you." Her stared at her eyes. They we're the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm fine," the girl said, giving him a small smile. William slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What's your name?" William asked. This time the girl was the one blushing.

"Bridgett," Bridgett replied, "what's yours?"

"William," William responded, "stay warm, Miss Bridgett."

Earth, 1109 A.D.

It had been a week since Taytra had been given the news of the demon loving a slayer. She knew that it was important that she be careful in case she was that slayer but she also knew that being too careful could be dangerous too. Taytra was lost in thought when the man walked up in front of her.

"Taytra?" he asked. Taytra stared through the darkness at him and realized that he was the man she was supposed to have married.

"Luken?" Taytra asked, stepping close to him. She gave him a small smile as he came closer to her. If she hadn't been so taken back by the love she felt for him she may have sensed something was wrong but she didn't sense it and walked up to him. Taytra gave him a hug. Luken wrapped his arms around her waist and revealed his real face moments before attacking.

As Taytra was enveloped in darkness one thought kept playing over and over in her head: _I have failed._

* * *

Well, that is chapter one. Let me know what you guys think.

Lisa


	2. Cruelty

Earth 1109 A.D.

Jonta walked into the room and stared at the council members.

"Taytra is gone," Jonta said, glancing quickly at Altreck, "Luken killed her." There was suddenly whispering among the members and Jonta didn't have to guess why. Taytra could have been the one. The one who would know the love of a demon. Altreck was the first to speak.

"She must have let her guard down," Altreck replied, a tear slipped down his cheek as he glanced down at the floor. Loshke, the one who had started the council stood up and glanced around at the other members.

"No watcher will ever tell his slayer of this again," Loshke said, "Taytra thought a demon loved her so she let her guard down. We cannot take that kind of chance again." Altreck stood up quickly.

"I don't think that's why she let her guard down," Altreck said, "Taytra was smarter than that." Loshke turned his attention to Altreck.

"We don't know why she let her guard down," Loshke responded, "But we can't let another slayer make the same mistake."

London, 1870:

"Bridgett!" Cecily cried out happily as Bridgett walked slowly back in through the gates, "where have you been?" Cecily's eyes fell to the jacket Bridgett was wearing. Bridgett gave Cecily a small smile.

"A boy gave it to me," Bridgett said, turning around happily to model the coat for Cecily. Cecily frowned.

"What boy?" Cecily asked, stepping closer to Bridgett. They we're both only ten years old but Cecily was the reason Bridgett had a roof over her head. Cecily's father was one of the richest men in London and Bridgett's family worked for him.

"He said his name is William," Bridgett said causing Cecily to laugh. Cecily only knew of one William that would have a jacket like that and he was the biggest joke at the school they went to.

"William?" Cecily asked, "he must have meant for you to bring it to me." Cecily held her hand out for the jacket.

"But he gave it to me, Miss Cecily," Bridgett said. Cecily rolled her eyes and grabbed the sleeve of the jacket.

"Give me the jacket, Bridgett," Cecily responded, glaring at Bridgett. Tears fell from Bridgett's eyes as she slipped the jacket off and handed it to Cecily.

Cecily smiled at Bridgett and turned to run into the house and find her father. She found him in his study like he usually was. She stood by the door and quickly worked up a good cry before walking through the door into his office.

"Papa, William gave Bridgett his jacket," Cecily said, a forced tear slipping down her cheek. Her father stood up and quickly walked around his desk.

"Why does it have you so upset?" Cecily's father asked. Cecily sobbed loudly and hugged her father.

"I like William," Cecily said between sobs, "but he prefers Bridgett." Cecily's father patted her back.

"Well, William doesn't need a match with a young lady like Bridgett anyway," Cecily's father said, "I'm sure he was only being polite but I will talk to Bridgett's father about this." Cecily smiled but changed her smile to a frown quickly and backed away from her father.

"No, papa," Cecily said, "I don't want to get Bridgett into any trouble. She's my best friend." Cecily's father sighed and shook his head.

"I understand, dear, but Bridgett just cannot be allowed to associate with young gentleman like, William," Cecily's father replied.

Cecily walked out of the office moments later with a smile on her face. Things always worked out the way she wanted.

Los Angelos, Present:

Faith was already in the kitchen when Buffy came downstairs for breakfast.

"Hungry?" Faith asked, holding up a piece of toast. Buffy laughed and shook her head. Soon after Sunnydale was destroyed they had all come to Los Angelos. Now Faith was working with Angel and Buffy was a counselor at a local high school. Dawn was helping Angel when she had the chance but she spent a lot of her time babysitting for Cordelia.

Buffy poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table across from Faith.

"Have you ever heard of someone named Bridgett?" Buffy asked, "she may have been a slayer about the time Spike was sired." Faith gave Buffy a sympathetic look.

"Having dreams about him again?" Faith asked. Buffy shook her head.

"Not really," Buffy said, "their not the same. It's like I'm seeing things through Bridgett's eyes." Faith sighed and stood up to take her plate over to the sink.

"It was probably just a dream," Faith said, hoping up onto the counter and glancing down at Buffy.

"Yeah," Buffy answered, "it just felt so real."

London, 1880:

Bridgett watched the sad young man leave the mansion. She had thought the poem he had wrote for Miss Cecily had been beautiful. She thought he was a handsome young man and she had wished for years that he could love her instead of Cecily. She had watched them make fun of his poetry for years but no one had ever said anything as cruel as what Cecily had said.

Bridgett snuck out the back and ran quickly behind him. She knew he would probably go home and she knew where his home was so even if she couldn't find him she would have a good idea of where to find him later.

Bridgett spotted William as he turned onto another street, she ran to catch up to him and was only a few feet away when he stumbled into an alley. It didn't take her long to decide to follow him but by the time she got to the alley he was talking to someone else. A young woman with long black hair. She was very beautiful. William was facing Bridgett but for some reason he didn't notice her. It was like the young woman with the long black hair had some kind of spell over him.

"Bridgett!" her younger brother yelled from a few feet away. Bridgett quickly turned toward him.

"Bridgett, get back to the house. Madam will find a new maid and put you out in the cold," he continued, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the alley second before William was sired.

* * *

I hope you all like the chapter. I'm going to start working on chapter 3 soon. 


	3. The Sired One

Los Angelos, Present Day:

Buffy glanced around the room. She was in what appeared to be a barn but there we're candles lit and couples we're dancing. In the middle of the room she saw a familiar couple dancing, Drusilla and Spike. The other people at the dance we're watching them as they moved slowly around the dance floor. Buffy heard whispers of how scandalous the dancing was. Like how closely they we're dancing and how low-cut Drusilla's dress was.

"Becky, are you going to ask him?" a voice whispered close to her ear. Buffy turned in that direction and saw a girl with brown hair smiling mischievously at her. Then she heard her own voice responding like she knew exactly what the girl was talking about.

"Of course," Buffy said, returning the other girl's smile before making her way quickly to Drusilla and taping he shoulder lightly. She could feel everyone in the room staring at her as Drusilla turned to look at her. She had the same evil smile on her face that Buffy had seen a thousand times before. She felt like turning around and walking away but for some reason she didn't.

"May I cut in?" Buffy said, flashing Spike a smile as Drusilla stepped out of the way.

Buffy's eyes flew open and she stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom. She was more confused than ever. She sat up in bed and glanced toward the window. It was still dark outside. She had no idea what she was going to do but she thought Willow might be able to help her so she climbed out of bed and made her way down to Willow's room. Buffy knocked on the door.

"Come in," Willow said, sleepily. Buffy walked into the room and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Willow, I've been having some really weird dreams about Spike," Buffy said, "I was wandering if you could get online and try to find some information about someone for me." Willow sat up in bed and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Yeah, sure," Willow said, yawning, "I'll look it up first thing in the morning." Buffy nodded and thanked her friend before turning and walking back to her own room.

The next morning Buffy was sitting in a chair in the kitchen when Willow came into the room and sat her laptop down on the counter.

"I found something that might interest you," Willow said, smiling at Buffy. Buffy looked up at her curiously as Willow opened her laptop.

"It took me awhile but I just got the idea to try to find out things about Cecily's family," Willow said, "I remembered that you remembered someone calling you a maid." Buffy took a drink of the soda in front of her and nodded.

"Well, her family had another family working for them," Willow continued, "Cecily's maid's name was Bridgett." A confused expression came over Buffy's face.

"Why would I be having dreams about being Cecily's maid?" Buffy asked. Willow shook her head.

"I don't know," Willow said. Buffy sighed.

"What about Becky?" Buffy asked, "Does it say anything about a Becky?" Willow let her eyes skim over the page slowly before looking back up at Buffy.

"It doesn't say anything about anyone with that name," Willow said, "maybe you should talk to Giles about it."

South Georgia, 1910:

Becky let the handsome older man lead her out of the barn. He walked quickly around the corner of the barn and headed toward the back. Becky became a little nervous as she lost the moonlight that was now hidden behind some clouds.

Once they we're behind the barn Spike let go of the girl's hand and turned to face her. She seemed familiar to him but he couldn't figure out where he had seen her before. He gave her his flirtatious smile that he had mastered over the last thirty years as a vampire. The girl in front of him was a very pretty girl but she wasn't even close to being as beautiful as Drusilla was. Spike leaned down and kissed the girl gently.

The man's lips we're cold as ice when they touched Becky's but it was still a nice kiss and Becky hoped that it would last. She was sad and disappointed when he pulled his lips away from hers. She noticed that he had moved closer to her during the kiss and now he stood only inches away from her.

Spike pushed the girl's hair back over her shoulder and leaned down to sire her.

Chicago, Ill, 1953:

A blonde girl in a black poodle skirt and a red a sweater sat in the passenger seat of Johnny's brand new car. He had met her at a party a few nights before. He had been surprised when she had come up to talk to him. The cops had shown up though so he had left and didn't know where she had went. He was surprised when he heard from her and she told him that she wanted to go for a ride. Now they we're down an old dirt road where she had said she wanted to go. He had never met a girl that moved as fast as she did but he didn't mind as long as she didn't.

The girl slowly closed the distance between them and kissed him gently. He was surprised when he heard the passenger door open so he pushed the girl away. Her face looked different, horrifying but before he had the chance to see anything but terror in her face she turned to dust. Then all he saw was a girl about his age. She had red hair and it was pulled back into a ponytail. She gave him a small smile before turning and walking off into the night.

A few nights later a vampire walked into a abandoned warehouse and walked up to a bonde vampire who was laying on the floor.

"Spike, Becky is dead," the vampire said as he looked down at the vampire who was now staring up at him. The girl with the black hair that had her head leaning against his shoulder looked up at him. She pouted and looked up at Spike who had sat up beside her.

"I told you, William," Drusilla said, "that girl could never make it." Spike stood up and walked toward the door.

"The boy she was after?" Spike asked, "not seeing how the boy could have harmed Becky. Becky was a strong vampire."

"A slayer," the vampire who had arrived moments earlier said.


	4. Real Love

Los Angelos, Present Day:

Late at night on the day Buffy had talked to Willow about Giles she walked down into the kitchen. She knew that Giles would be there and she was hoping he could help her figure some things out. When she walked through the door Giles looked up and gave her an apologetic look that she didn't understand.

"Willow told me about your dreams," Giles said, "so you want to know who Becky was?" Buffy nodded and sat down at the table across from him.

"Was?" Buffy asked, watching impatiently as Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them. He didn't say anything until he had them back on.

"Becky was a vampire," Giles said, his face expressionless as he watched Buffy, "she was sired by Spike in 1910 and she was killed in 1953." Buffy gave Giles a suspicious look. She knew that the Watcher's Council hadn't kept track of every vampire that was sired and killed so why did they know so much about this one?

"What made her special?" Buffy asked, watching a surprised expression come over Giles' face, "why did the council take the time to learn so much about her?" Giles watched Buffy for a minute before he continued.

"The counsel watched Spike," Giles began, "he was exactly the kind of person vampires go after." Buffy nodded but didn't respond, letting Giles continue explaining.

"When he was sired it didn't occur to them how important Bridgett was," Giles said, staring into Buffy's eyes, "it wasn't until Becky was sired that they began to notice the unusual coincidence and then when you came along they we're convinced."

"Convinced about what?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"Well, they we're convinced that the destiny would be fulfilled," Giles said, glancing down at the table, "or that at least it would have been fulfilled." Buffy shook her head, still confused.

"What are you talking about? What destiny?" Buffy asked. Giles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No slayer was ever supposed to know," Giles said, "the Counsel did a spell. A vampire was supposed to fall in love with a slayer but when the first slayer was killed because of the spell they reversed it."

"And Spike fell in love with me," Buffy said. Giles nodded and started to get up but Buffy stopped him, "then the spell really worked?" Giles shook his head and stared out the window.

"The spell couldn't have worked, Buffy," Giles said, "it was destroyed. He just really loved you."

* * *

I'm think about writing another story that adds onto this but I'm not sure yet.

Lisa


End file.
